battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Frag Grenade
The Hand grenade is a small, light-weight, timed explosive device. Grenades can inflict severe damage against infantry and other soft targets, but do not inflict much damage on armored vehicles such as tanks. Most hand grenades used are fragmentation grenades, often abbreviated to "frags", which litter an area with shrapnel, inflicting severe damage on infantry and lightly armored targets. Hand grenades have been featured in every Battlefield game to date. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, Grenades are issued to all classes, except the Engineer Kit. They can cause a large amount of damage over a large radius, easily killing infantry in a single blast, but it takes 3 seconds before detonating, so tracking a target is required to kill. Throwing them in bottle neck positions, such as bridges or in buildings, can easily clear a large amount of infantry. Hand grenades are quite effective against vehicles. Only two grenades are needed to destroy light vehicles like a Willys MB or a Katyusha, and the blast can also throw these vehicles off course. Hand grenades are not so effective against tanks, but they can cause a substantial amount of damage if they explode under the tanks. The grenades come in the Mk.II or Stielhandgranate variants, depending if the player is on the Allies or Axis respectively. The German and Italian Stielhandgranates will have German writing on them, whilst the Japanese ones will have Japanese kanji on them. Each Kit with hand grenades carries a maximum of 3. File:BF1942_ALLIED_GRENADE.png|Allied grenade File:BF1942_AXIS_GRENADE.png|Axis grenade File:BF1942_JAPANESE_GRENADE.png|Japanese grenade Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, Grenades are almost always issued to the Assault Kit of any faction and an option for the Heavy Assault Kit of the NVA. The only exception is when the hand grenades are replaced by the XM148 grenade launcher on a CAR-15. They act as they do in Battlefield 1942. The Americans and South Vietnamese use the Mk.II Hand Grenades, whilst the North Vietnamese and Viet Cong use the M24 Stielhandgranate. Each Kit with hand grenades carries a maximum of 4 grenades. BFV NVA GRENADE.PNG|North Vietnamese Army and Viet Cong grenade BFV US GRENADE.PNG|American and South Vietnamese grenade WWII mod In Battlefield Vietnam's WWII mod, Grenades are issued to the Assault, Heavy Assault, Scout and Flamethrower kits. They have the same stats and performance from the base game, and use the same models; the NVA grenades are used by the Imperial Japanese Army, whilst the American grenades are used by the US Marines. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, hand grenades are standard issue to each playable faction. They are found on all Kits except the Assault Kit, which replaces them with an under-barrel grenade launcher, and the Anti-Tank Kit, which uses a rocket launcher instead. As the G3 unlock for Assault has no grenade launcher, the Kit comes with grenades when it is used. They have the same stats for each team, as well as using the same model (an M67 Fragmentation Grenade). All Kits except the Assault and Anti-Tank Kits receives 4 grenades. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, hand grenades are only issued to the Assault and Support kits, the former of which also receives an underbarrel grenade launcher and AN-M8 Smoke Grenades. The grenades are faction specific, but all function identically. The EU and USMC are issued the M61 Frag Grenade, the PLA is issued the Type 79 Frag Grenade, and the MEC receives the RGO-78 Frag Grenade. Battlefield 2142 In Battlefield 2142, two FRG-1s are available as the first Player Ability Unlock. If a player has unlocked the "Extra Grenade" ability, they will have three grenades when spawn. They have a decent amount of power, they easily kill lightly armored infantry. Heavy armored infantry can still be killed by them, but they will need to be close to the blast radius. Both the European Union Army and the Pan-Asian Coalition Army use the same FRG-1 model for the hand grenade. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company, HG-2's are given to the Assault, Specialist Kit and Demolition Kit. It is a secondary weapon, so one must switch to it and then throw it. It inflicts high damage to infantry, often killing with a single grenade, but has relatively no effect to vehicles. With the amount and effectiveness of grenades, many players simply throw grenades at enemy bases until they get a kill; this is known as grenade spamming. Each Kit has a maximum of 5 grenades. File:BFBC_HG-2.jpg|The HG-2 in ''Battlefield: Bad Company Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, Hand Grenades are given to the Rifleman Kit and Infantry Kit for the IJN (Type 97) and the USMC (Mk.2). The grenades performance is exactly the same as in Battlefield: Bad Company, only the player is not obligated to switch to them, the simple press of the button will immediately cook and the release of the button will throw it. Each Kit has a maximum of 2 grenades (once all used, the amount "regenerates"). File:BF1943_TYPE_97_GRENADE.jpg|A Type 97 hand grenade being armed in Battlefield 1943 Battlefield Heroes In Battlefield Heroes, there are two varieties of the hand grenade. The grenade can only be used by the Soldier Class, either using it as an explosive weapon or through the ability "Grenade Spam." The "Grenade Spam" ability allows the user to throw multiple grenades at once. The National Army's grenade is similar to a World War II-era German M24 Stielhandgranate while the Royal Army's grenade is similar to the Allies most widely-used grenades; the Mk 2 and the Mills Bomb. Royalgrenade.png|A Royal Army Grenade from Battlefield Heroes Nationalgrenade.png|A National Army Grenade from Battlefield Heroes Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the grenades are always given to the player, in both single player and multiplayer. In single player, the player starts off with four grenades as default, and can refill them from dead enemies, ammunition boxes or Supply Crates. The hand grenades are very useful against AI soldiers, as the AI infantry have low health and commonly don't react to grenades thrown near them, and can also be useful at creating easy fire zones or "rat-runs", which can be very useful in levels such as Sangre del Toro and Snowblind, where buildings are commonly present. However, against vehicles and other structures such as bridges and towers, the M2 Carl Gustav and C4 satchels are much more effective than the hand grenade. In multiplayer, the player only spawns with a single grenade without equipping the Grenade Vest specialization, though this can be refilled through the use of ammunition boxes. Even though it can be thrown a considerable distance, throwing one accurately at long range requires practice. Grenades have a long fuse, so the movement of enemy players must be accounted for along with the surface the grenade will land on, because it may roll and bounce if it lands on a slanted surface. It can be held indefinitely and even canceled if the opportunity disappears. A single grenade can kill an enemy at full health, although the target needs to be in close proximity to the grenade for this to happen. However, the wide 2.9 metre blast radius of the grenade makes it a good assault weapon, injuring hostile players, eliminating soft pieces of cover and generally forcing enemy players to reposition, which can be useful in close-quarter combat, such as on White Pass or Isla Inocentes. When a player throws a grenade at an enemy, the enemy will audibly yell out a warning to team-mates in the area. This allows the player to identify the presence of enemies inside the target zone and potentially injure or kill some of them before breaching. Also, both sides will be alerted of thrown grenades with a small orange grenade shaped symbol with a flashing arrow under it when a grenade is thrown near their position. Grenades can work well against vehicles such as the ATV or Personal Watercraft, due to their lack of armour and low damage threshold, as well as even larger wheeled vehicles if the grenade lands directly beneath the vehicle. However, Tanks and APCs take little damage from grenades, so this method is not advisable unless they only have minimal health remaining. bfbc2iosgrenade.png|The Hand Grenade in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS. Battlefield Play4Free The '''Hand grenade returns in Battlefield Play4Free as a gadget available for every kit. It can be obtained using points in the Frag grenade training option and its explosion range is about 5 meters; higher levels of the Frag grenade training option increase the number of grenades carried and their damage against vehicles. In Battlefield Play4Free grenades are a great anti-tank weapon and their use is recommended if there are no Engineers or stationary AT's. Also, after buying all the four levels in the Frag grenade training option one can also purchase Dead Man's Trigger to drop a live grenade with a smaller blast radius, when the player dies. Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, at least one hand grenade is available for all classes. It takes the form of a M67 Hand Grenade. Players have the option to immediately throw a grenade (like the "Quick Slash" for the Knife), equip it as a wielded weapon (like in older games), or assign both actions via key binding. There is an option to hold the grenade (in consoles) by pressing L2 (PS3), LB(Xbox) and then hold down the 'fire' button. This gives the player an advantage by having time to aim and throw the grenade. An orange dot indicator marks any active grenades including friendly grenades. At close range (where the player can be killed by the blast), the dot is also surrounded by an animated circle. Nearby players will automatically use voice responses when throwing or sighting a grenade. With the Frostbite 2 engine and Destruction 3.0, hand grenades, and all other weapons, cause more realistic damage. Grenades can kill players through certain kinds of walls due to blast pressure. This can be seen in the "Fault Line" gameplay. Grenades—and other explosives—take a lot longer to resupply than firearm ammunition, probably to cut down on grenade spam. Players can toss the grenade high enough to explode just as it returns to ground. This can be used to surprise pursuers if there is not a low ceiling or obstruction above. If a grenade thrower is killed just after pulling the pin and before throwing the grenade, the player can earn additional kills (or accidentally kill themselves) with the dropped live grenade. Grenade_BF3.png|Hand grenade in air. Grenade_HUDindicator.png|HUD indicators for the hand grenade. 800px-BF3-M67-1.jpg|The Hand Grenade before it is thrown by Blackburn in Operation Swordbreaker. Battlefield 3 Grenade Render.png|The Hand Grenade. Battlefield 4 Hand grenades return in Battlefield 4 and function similarly to its predecessor Battlefield 3. The M67 Grenade is the default for all players. However, new grenades types have been added including the M34 Incendiary, M84 Flashbang and hand-thrown Smoke Grenades. The M67 hand grenade deals the most damage at once than all the other grenades and has a larger radius, but each kit only gets 1 M67 hand grenade. Trivia *In Battlefield Vietnam's WWII mod, the Imperial Japanese Army character models clearly show Type 97 grenades strapped on their belts, despite using Stielhandgranaten. *With the Frostbite Engine and Destruction 2.0, grenades can cause slight ground deformation and destruction to light environment. *In'' Battlefield 2, the hand grenade is an American M67, no matter which team the player is on. *In ''Battlefield: Bad Company, the grenade had the trademark smiley face pin attached to it, and, despite common statements, it can also be seen in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. If the player just watches the animation of throwing a hand grenade in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 in slow-motion, they can just see the smiley face attached to the pin. It is still on the grenade's model, so the player can see it briefly when throwing it and when it is on the floor before detonating. It can even be seen on grenades during Operation Aurora. *Grenades are infamous in the Battlefield games for players' tendency to grenade spam by constantly throwing grenades in the hopes of getting kills. This was a severe problem in Battlefield 2 as players of all Kits (except the Anti-Tank Kit and Assault Kit) were given 4 grenades on spawn, thus allowing many players to grenade spam. It was worsened with the Support Kit as the ammo bags would replenish the used grenades, allowing for an infinite grenade effect. *EA had made a short-lived ad campaign for Battlefield: Bad Company 2 called [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2Qpui1hYBw "F.R.A.G.S" ("Friends Really Against Grenade Spam")], starring CC Sabathia and Sweetwater talking about how ineffective randomly thrown grenades are in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. *It is possible to shoot a grenade, causing it to detonate early, allowing players to kill an enemy or disable an armed grenade in action. *Sprinting and/or jumping while throwing a grenade can help the player extend the throwing range, which will help them in killing targets from further away. *In Battlefield Play4Free, it is possible to score a headshot if you have the Frag Grenade Specialization. *Also in Battlefield Play4Free, there was previously a booster which gave Frag Grenades a massively improved blast radius. It was replaced with a booster which gave players more grenades, most likely because it was overpowered. *In many Battlefield titles, the player can pull the pin and hold the grenade for as long as needed to aim. The spoon will not be released—and thus the grenade's fuse will not arm—until the player throws the grenade, or is killed mid-throw and drops it. *On Battlefield 3 for consoles, players can hold the grenade as a primary like on the PC by holding R2/Right Trigger to extract the knife and then pressing L2/Left Trigger and R2/Right Trigger. If done correctly, the character should hold the grenade similarly to how the knife is held. *In Battlefield 3, despite the pin being pulled, the grenade can be held indefinitely without detonating. *During the Battlefield 4 beta, if the player tries to pull out the grenade, hold it and switch back to their weapons they would be invisible. This has been patched for full release. (Confirmed on Xbox 360) *In Battlefield 3, sometimes when throwing a grenade, the player's soldier will yell out an insult, such as "Fuck you! Here come the frags!" Videos Video:HAND GRENADE|Gameplay with Hand Grenades in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 References de:Handgranate es:Granada ru:Ручная граната Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2142 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1943 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Weapons of Battlefield Online Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Explosives Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4